Beyond The Grave
by babybunnie7935
Summary: A year since Stars death and her ghost's hellbent on being re-united with her body, but will the titan's join up again to travel to Tameran to find the spell? Slade's daughter is doing her best to stop the titan's prevailing.
1. Ebony

HA!!! Told you I'd write a sequel!!! You'll have to read my other story 'Wynter Trouble' to get the gist of this one. Anyway, enjoy the story!!!  
  
STORY:  
  
Raven woke suddenly. The room was silent. Beast Boy was sleeping peacefully next to her. Ebony was wriggling furiously in her cot. Raven got up and picked the baby up. Raven cradled her daughter in her arms and rocked her back and forwards to try and get her back to sleep.  
  
"Come on Ebony, time to go to sleep." Raven whispered.  
  
Ebony looked up at her mother and gurgled softly. She took hold of Raven's finger and chewed it. Beast Boy woke up and looked at the two.  
  
"Come and sit down Raven." He said sleepily.  
  
"I didn't realize you were awake." Raven said sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"She's so beautiful."  
  
"Beast Boy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think we should get her christened?"  
  
"Nah. I wasn't christened and it never did me any harm."  
  
Raven gave him an odd look. "Apart from the slight brain damage."  
  
They laughed. Raven passed Ebony to Beast Boy and watched them.  
  
"I never thought we'd get together." Raven said.  
  
"Neither did I, and I definitely didn't expect this little miracle to come so quickly either."  
  
"I'm glad she did though, she's brought me and you so much closer."  
  
"Can't disagree with that."  
  
Raven looked thoughtful for a minute.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I'm just thinking."  
  
"What about, Rae?"  
  
"I still wish I got to Star earlier."  
  
"There's nothing you could've done."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that."  
  
"Stop thinking about her, okay? She passed away a year ago, we went to the funeral, like Robin asked and that's that."  
  
"Yeah, we have more important things to worry about." 


	2. Ghosly Happenings

Wow, only one chapter and already four reviews!?!?! Are you people crazy!?!?! O.o Did I say that out loud, oops... Okay, back to the story. In chapter two, we join Cyborg and Robin in titan's tower. This is where the trouble begins.  
  
STORY:  
  
"I still don't get why you don't make it up with Raven..." Cy said whilst throttling Robin's butt at game station.  
  
"She's the one who assumed I meant she killed Star."  
  
"Yeah but you did accuse her of being happy Star was dead."  
  
"So you saying I wanted her out of the titans?"  
  
"Did I say that?" Cy asked sarcastically.  
  
"No."  
  
"And you were mad at Raven for assuming? Man, everyone does it."  
  
"Yeah." Robin trailed off and drove off the track on the TV.  
  
"Yo, dude, wake up."  
  
Robin looked back at the TV screen and amazingly got back onto the track in front of Cyborg.  
  
"Ha! Who's whipping who's butt now?" Robin yelled.  
  
"Robin, you are always the best." An eerie voice replied.  
  
"What!" Robin jumped and looked behind him.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Cy asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear? The...the voice..."  
  
"The only voice I heard was you yelling in my ear."  
  
The race finished. Cyborg beat Robin by a fraction of a second.  
  
"BOO YEAH! I RULE!"  
  
Robin got up and went to his room. He sat on the bed and put his face in his hands.  
  
"Robin, what is wrong?" The voice asked.  
  
"Who's there?" Robin shouted jerking his head upright and observing the darkening room.  
  
"Robin, why do you shout?"  
  
Robin shook his head and walked into the en-suit bathroom. He filled the sink with water and stuck his head in the bowl. He pulled his head out of the bowl and looked into the mirror. In the corner of the room, Starfire stood giggling, and then disappeared.  
  
"Star?"  
  
"I am here Robin, I never left." Star said appearing next to Robin.  
  
"But you died. A year ago."  
  
"I know, but I have dealt with it. It isn't so bad being ghostly; you can phase through walls, like Raven does. Where is Raven? And Beast Boy is also missing?"  
  
"They live together, with their baby daughter and Dove."  
  
"They have a baby! What is her name?"  
  
"Ebony, she'll be one in a few months."  
  
"Intriguing! That's only one problem with being dead, you cannot enjoy live like people do." Star looked sad.  
  
"Why did you have to leave Star?"  
  
"I wanted to see my father again. He died when I was four so I hardly remember him."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
There was a knock at Robin's bedroom door.  
  
"Robin who are you talking to?" Cy shouted banging on the door.  
  
Robin looked at the door and then back at where Star had been, she had vanished.  
  
"No one." 


	3. In Trouble

Whoa yeah! Go me! Ahem...I mean...Crap, I dunno what I mean...What was I doing...OH YEAH! It's morning and Raven's left Ebony with BB for a while, disaster? Soon find out!  
  
STORY:  
  
"I'm just going out for a while." Raven called from the hall, "You'll be okay with Ebony?"  
  
"Sure." BB replied looking at their daughter, who happened to be making a mess with some toast.  
  
"Call me if there's any problems."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The door slammed as Raven left the house. Ebony looked strait at BB. She gurgled.  
  
"Aren't babies your age suppose to say things?"  
  
Ebony gurgled in response.  
  
"Though so."  
  
BB turned away and loaded the dishes into the dishwasher.  
  
"Mad."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mad." Ebony repeated, gurgling happily.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Ma ma mad."  
  
"Mum? You mean Raven?"  
  
Ebony gurgled softly.  
  
"Why would mum be mad?"  
  
Bad, ma ma mad."  
  
BB thought for a second.  
  
"Do you mean, Raven's in a fight with a bad guy?"  
  
Ebony gurgled and laughed.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
BB picked up Ebony without thinking and put her in the pram. He walked outside with her and turned into a Phoenix. He picked up the pram and flew to titan's tower and knocked on the door. Cy walked down the stairs and opened the door.  
  
"BB!"  
  
"Come on, we need to find Raven."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Can you still get a signal to Raven?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Cyborg walked over to a computer and tapped into the system.  
  
"She's near the bank, let's go."  
  
"What about Ebony?"  
  
"Stick her in the back of the car, she'll be fine."  
  
BB pushed the pram to the T-car and loaded the baby into the back seat. He got in the front with Cyborg and they zoomed off to the bank. 


	4. Heidi

I forgot to write in the first chapter, I DON'T OWN THE TITANS!!! Just so that's clear, although I do own Dove, Ebony and a couple of later characters...  
  
STORY:  
  
Robin walked through the docks silently. The cloak he wore billowed out behind him as he walked briskly down to the sandy beaches. The sand sunk slightly under his wide trainers. His pace quickened to a run and he skidded to a halt under pier three.  
  
"I'm here." He panted, bending over to catch his breath.  
  
"Good. We can talk more here." A voice replied from the shadows.  
  
"Why did you have to bring me here tonight?"  
  
"Too many questions Robin."  
  
Slade walked out of the shadows. He looked at Robin was still bent over.  
  
"Come Robin, its time you met my daughter."  
  
Robin nodded and followed Slade into the shadows. They walked in the dim light for about ten minutes before coming to a halt in front of a steel door. Slade opened it and Robin walked inside.  
  
"Remember the deal." Slade whispered in Robin's ear as he passed.  
  
"I'm not exactly going to forget am I?" Robin replied bitterly.  
  
Slade followed Robin into the room and closed the door.  
  
"Is he here daddy?" A girl's voice asked.  
  
"Yes, he's here." Slade said turning to Robin, "Meet my daughter, Heidi."  
  
Heidi walked out of the shadows. Slade flicked a switch and light flooded the room. After Robin's eyes had adjusted to the light he took a good look at the girl.  
  
She was about five-foot tall, just smaller than Robin, a fiery red head and extremely pretty. He green eyes drew Robin closer. He stepped towards her, she giggled and blushed.  
  
"Now Robin, Heidi, I've arranged for you two to stay here for the night."  
  
"What about mum daddy?" Heidi asked Slade.  
  
"She's happy for you to stay here."  
  
"Thanks daddy."  
  
Slade nodded at Heidi and left the room. Heidi immediately took Robin's hand and led him through to another room. He looked around in the new room, it was full with old furniture.  
  
"Come on Robin."  
  
Robin obeyed. Heidi's voice was hypnotizing. Heidi sat down on the sofa. Robin sat next to her and looked warily around the room.  
  
'Go on Robin...' Heidi's voice said inside his head, 'don't worry, I won't tell daddy.'  
  
Heidi took Robin's hand and placed it on her side. She pulled herself closer to him and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
'I won't bite.' She said telepathically.  
  
She edged forward. Her glance was hypnotizing and Robin followed the instructions she telepathically gave him. Soon they were kissing passionately.  
  
'Right where I want him.' Heidi thought to herself. 


	5. Lost

Heidi's a little cow isn't she? Ha, things get worse, don't worry...Not saying no more about that. Next chapter, BB and Cy have found Raven.  
  
STORY:  
  
"Thank god you're here." Raven said to Beast Boy.  
  
"No problem." BB replied.  
  
He transformed into an elephant and pushed Plasmus against a wall. Cyborg changed his arm into the sonic cannon and blasted the giant zit.  
  
"Well that was hard." Cy said.  
  
"Beast Boy, where's Ebony?" Raven asked, ignoring Cy.  
  
"In the car."  
  
"Where's the car?"  
  
"Over-"  
  
BB pointed to the space where the car had been. Cy was frantically searching for it.  
  
"BEAST BOY!"  
  
"Yes Raven?" BB asked in a small voice.  
  
"YOU LOST OUR BABY!"  
  
"My CAR!"  
  
"NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR GOD DAMNED CAR! WHERE'S MY BABY?"  
  
"Raven calm down."  
  
"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN IF MY BABY IS WITH A TOTAL STRANGER!"  
  
"She'll be fine!"  
  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!"  
  
Raven lost control of her anger and a nearby pizza palace was reduced to rubble. People were running, screaming, everywhere. Raven floated into the air and scanned the area.  
  
"You lost my baby." Raven whispered, floating gently back down to the ground and into Beast Boy's arms.  
  
"It's okay Raven." BB soothed stroking her hair.  
  
"Why didn't you leave her with Dove?"  
  
"Dove left at five this morning remember?"  
  
"You lost my baby..."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"...Our baby..." Raven continued, sobbing.  
  
"I'm sorry." BB repeated.  
  
"...She could be dead..."  
  
"Don't say that! We'll find her."  
  
"...What if we don't?"  
  
"We will." 


	6. Underestimated

Yeah...So, Raven's really annoyed that BB's lost Ebony and scared that Ebony's in danger...Back to Robin and the cow, Heidi.  
  
STORY:  
  
"So Robin, how are you enjoying life now the titan's era has passed?" Heidi asked.  
  
"It's okay, me and Cy do good in the tower, and it's not half as noisy."  
  
"And your feelings for Starfire?"  
  
"Same as ever, I just wish I could have stopped her death."  
  
"You can't stop the inevitable Robin. Forget her."  
  
'Something I'll have to delete from his memory.'  
  
"I can't she's so beautiful."  
  
"She's probably bones and maggots now Robin." Heidi said seductively. "Forget her, you have me now."  
  
She kissed him on the lips and he fell under her spell again.  
  
"You're all I need." Robin replied in a hypnotic state.  
  
"Good, now listen, Starfire is dead, you need to forget all about her and concentrate on me, got it?"  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Good. Awake."  
  
Robin was back to normal.  
  
"Your feelings for Starfire?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind. Come on Robin time to go to bed."  
  
Heidi led Robin into another room, a bedroom, and closed the door behind him. She looked him in the eye and he kissed her. Heidi stepped backwards and put an arm out to support her onto the bed. Robin rolled over so Heidi was on top, as not to hurt her, and broke away.  
  
"What's wrong Robin?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just, this Starfire person, I'm intrigued to learn more about her."  
  
"Later Robin, now is our time."  
  
Heidi kissed him on the cheek and walked into the en-suit bathroom. She came out wearing a silk nightdress and sat on the bed.  
  
"Let me see your eyes Robin, I hate all this mystery surrounding your true identity."  
  
Robin followed this order and took of his mask. The deep blue eyes he had concealed for most of his life drew Heidi closer.  
  
"Now it's my turn." Robin said slyly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Hypnotizing doesn't work on me Heidi. I know exactly what your plan is and it ends now."  
  
"How? My hypnotizing powers work on everyone."  
  
"Except me."  
  
Robin kicked Heidi across the room and put his mask back on. He walked over to the girl and picked her up by the arm. He pinned her against the wall and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Now listen to me. Slade cannot bribe me to do anything, you cannot hypnotize me and I'm going back to titan's tower."  
  
"Tisk tisk Robin, you knew our deal. I already have the baby."  
  
"What?" He gasped. "You leave Ebony alone."  
  
"Now Robin, since when has daddy listened to you?"  
  
"You might have Ebony, but I have your daughter. New deal Slade. Ebony comes to me and you get your little brat back."  
  
"Raven won't like that. She hates you Robin and definitely won't want you taking her baby."  
  
"I don't care, as long as Ebony is okay, that's all that matters to Raven."  
  
"Well it's a shame, Ebony is it? It's a shame, that Ebony's death date is in ten minutes."  
  
"You wouldn't she's only a baby!"  
  
"Does that matter to me Robin?"  
  
"Even you have a heart Slade, you wouldn't want me to kill your daughter would you?"  
  
Robin pulled out his BO staff and pushed it against Heidi's neck.  
  
"Robin? You wouldn't!"  
  
"You underestimate me Heidi, I would." 


	7. Possibilities and Dead Ends

Thanks for the reviews, really interesting...*Daydreams for a sec before snapping back to reality* Uh, anyway...Heidi and Slade's plan is working perfectly...Say no more...  
  
STORY:  
  
Raven and BB were flying around town looking for the T-car or any sign of their baby. They'd been searching for at least and hour now and Raven was getting scarily rather emotional.  
  
"What if we don't find her?" Raven cried.  
  
"We will, y'know, she knew didn't you?"  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"That you were in trouble. She told me."  
  
"She can't talk Beast Boy."  
  
"Well I managed to understand what she was saying..."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Were you trying to reach someone telepathically?"  
  
"Yeah, you."  
  
"Then Ebony must have picked up the signals and managed to say something about it."  
  
"It can't be possible."  
  
"Don't doubt it Raven."  
  
Raven spotted the T-car driving towards the docks.  
  
"There!" She shouted.  
  
They floated to the ground and ran to the docks. BB skidded to a halt and looked around.  
  
"Search from the sky I'll stay down here."  
  
Raven nodded and flew back into the air. She scanned the area and saw the T- car drive into a warehouse. She followed it and landed on top of the warehouse. She opened the skylight with her powers and slipped inside.  
  
It was dark, but light enough to see where she was going. She walked slowly down the metal stairs and into a storage room. It was empty and Raven walked though it, her footsteps echoing into the darkness. She followed a corridor from the room and came to a dead end.  
  
'Great, now what?' She thought.  
  
She turned back and found herself in the attacking line of two of Slade's minions.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"  
  
A black aura surrounded both minions and they exploded.  
  
"That was hard."  
  
Raven floated into the air and back through the corridor. She saw a door to her left and carefully opened it. 


	8. Safe

Robin's a tricky one isn't he? Ha! Teaches that little so-and-so to mess with him...So where are we now...Umm...Oh yeah! Robin's threatening to kill Heidi if anything happened to Ebony...What will Slade do!?!?  
  
STORY:  
  
"So what is it Slade? You kill Ebony and loose your daughter, or you give me Ebony and she lives."  
  
"Robin, don't do this to me. Please?" Heidi begged.  
  
"Shut up." Robin snarled.  
  
"Fine Robin you get your way. Ebony goes free, but there's a new twist, you become my apprentice."  
  
Robin thought for a minute before retracting his BO staff and dropping Heidi.  
  
"Fine. Now give me Ebony."  
  
"All in good time Robin."  
  
"You promised!" Robin shouted.  
  
"Since when have you trusted me?"  
  
"Then the deals off."  
  
Robin looked at the girl on the floor and drew his foot back.  
  
"Robin?" Heidi whispered.  
  
"No good Heidi, tell your father to give me the baby or you will suffer."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Tell him."  
  
Robin picked Heidi up and pulled out a freeze disk and holding it close to Heidi's face. The fear in Heidi's eyes was almost unbearable for him, almost.  
  
"Fine, you get the brat." Slade said, defeated.  
  
A hole opened in the ceiling and a sudden cry told Robin Ebony had been dropped from it. He ran underneath it and caught the falling baby. She whimpered in his arms and snuggled into his chest.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"You stay away."  
  
Robin pulled out his BO staff again and pointed it at Heidi. She backed off and cried in a corner. Robin walked back into the room full of old furniture and opened a door to his right.  
  
"Raven!" He gasped in shock.  
  
"Robin? Ebony!"  
  
"She's okay, Slade had her."  
  
Robin passed the crying baby to her mum and smiled. 


	9. Run!

I is wanting to say HI to my friend Cloud, he is groovy...If you aren't already reading either of his stories, I'd recommend you do, they is cool, and very long, which will keep you going for a bit. Spark Storm's my fave, it be cool...ANYWAY!!! Back to my story, Raven and Ebony are reunited but will they (and Robin) get out of the warehouse alive???  
  
STORY:  
  
"Are you okay?" Raven asked Robin.  
  
"Yeah, let's just get out of here okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Raven carried Ebony through the corridor. Robin followed and kept getting a feeling they were being watched. They rounded a corner to find themselves up against two more of Slade's minions.  
  
"Take Ebony." Raven said passing the baby to Robin. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"  
  
The minions exploded and two more came out of a door behind them.  
  
"Run!" Robin shouted.  
  
Both Robin and Raven ran up the steel stairs. Raven turned halfway up the stairs and faced the now army of minions following them.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"  
  
A support beam broke away from the ceiling and landed in front of the minions on the staircase. Robin was at the top of the stairs and looked on anxiously as Raven continued to fight the huge army. A large block of cement fell from the ceiling and almost hit Robin.  
  
"Raven get out of there!" Robin shouted.  
  
"You go, I'll be fine."  
  
"The whole place will go!"  
  
"Get out of here Robin!"  
  
Robin turned and ran up the last few steps and out of the hatch in the ceiling. On top of the roof, Robin ran to the edge and began climbing down the ladder. The whole building shook as it became unstable and Robin fell from the ladder.  
  
His quick thinking probably saved both himself and Ebony. He used a birdarang, which hooked to the next warehouse, to swing safely to the ground, where BB was waiting.  
  
"Where's Raven?" BB asked.  
  
"Still inside, she told me to get Ebony out. I don't know if she's okay or not."  
  
Robin handed Ebony to Beast Boy and ran back to the ladder.  
  
"Where you going!"  
  
"To find Raven."  
  
"It's too dangerous!"  
  
"That's why I have to find her." Robin shouted and disappeared up the ladder. 


	10. Don't Leave Me

Right, there's been reviews from people who don't understand what's going on. First, I recommend you read my on the story, Wynter Trouble, to understand because this story is a sequel to that one. Second, Dove is Raven's younger sister, just so that's clear, and third, Ebony is Raven and Beast Boy's daughter. Okay??? Right...Now let's get on with the story shall we???  
  
STORY:  
  
"Raven?" Robin shouted.  
  
He climbed back into the warehouse and ran halfway down the stairs.  
  
"Raven!"  
  
"I'm okay!"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"She's over here Robin."  
  
Robin spun around to see Star's ghost again. She pointed to a pile of rubble. Raven was just visible through a gap. Robin ran over and started throwing the lumps of cement and steel out of the way.  
  
"Raven? Speak to me."  
  
"She won't be able to, the weight is crushing her. You have to get her out Robin."  
  
"I'm trying Star, I'm trying."  
  
"Robin? Who are you talking to?" Raven whispered.  
  
"Starfire." Robin replied.  
  
"She's...dead."  
  
"I know Raven, but I've been seeing her ghost all over the place."  
  
Robin moved a large chunk of cement. Part of the ceiling gave way and landed on top of the pile. Raven screamed in agony.  
  
"I'm sorry Raven."  
  
"Don't leave me." Raven wheezed.  
  
"I won't I promise."  
  
Robin stood up and walked to the edge of the pile. He started moving bits of rubble out of the way there. Soon he made a big enough hole to pull Raven out of.  
  
"I'm still here Raven. Can you move at all?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Good, try to move to your left. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Raven managed to squirm her way to the hole Robin had made. Robin took hold of her shoulders and eased her out of the rubble. The second her legs slipped out of the hole, the pile of rubble collapsed.  
  
"That was close." Robin said.  
  
"Too close."  
  
Chunks of steel fell from the ceiling. Robin picked Raven up gently and made his way up the stairs again. He laid Raven outside of the hatch. Beast Boy was waiting on top of the roof as a Phoenix and picked Raven up in his claw.  
  
The whole building shook as Robin tried to get out of the hatch. He yelled as the supports gave way and the whole warehouse collapsed around him.  
  
"Robin!" BB shouted.  
  
"Don't leave me." Raven whispered. 


	11. Found and Fixed

XD Happy days...Not, hey!!! Raven's safe but what about Robin? Will he survive?  
  
STORY:  
  
"ROBIN!" BB shouted scanning the area as a Phoenix.  
  
There was no sign of movement from the mass of rubble that was the warehouse. Cyborg and Raven were checking from the ground.  
  
"Any sign BB?" Cy shouted.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Raven used her telekinesis to reach Robin.  
  
'Where are you?'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'Are you hurt?'  
  
'Not that bad.'  
  
"Robin, you must give them a sign, you wish to be found?" Star's ghost asked Robin.  
  
"Of course Star."  
  
"Then you can help me get my body back."  
  
"What? How can I do that?"  
  
"Let's just get you out of here first yes?"  
  
Robin nodded and Star disappeared. Robin loosened a rock and slid it to one side.  
  
'Raven, I've just moved a rock, can you see me?'  
  
'Yeah, I've found you.'  
  
"I've found him!" Raven shouted.  
  
Cyborg came running over and moved several large chunks of cement. Robin managed to climb out of the hole, with a little help from Raven. BB came down to join them. The three teens surrounded Robin, who was clutching his arm.  
  
"I think it's broken."  
  
"No problem." Raven said.  
  
She pulled back his sleeve and looked at the bone jutting out of his skin. BB and Cy looked away in disgust. Raven smiled and put her hand on the bone.  
  
"This is going to be really painful." Raven warned.  
  
She pushed the bone back into the skin. Robin yelled in pain but managed to supress the urge to lash out.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven muttered.  
  
Her hand glowed black and the pain in Robin's arm disappeared.  
  
"There. That wasn't to bad was it?"  
  
"It's fixed?"  
  
"Yep." 


	12. A New Beginning?

Is this the beginning of a new friendship!?! Let's hope so...  
  
STORY:  
  
Everyone was in the T-car, Robin had invited BB and Raven to dinner. They were picking up Dove from school and going back to the tower.  
  
"Uh, Raven?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Raven answered, rocking Ebony to sleep.  
  
"I'm sorry, about before."  
  
"No problem, I just wish there was a way to bring Star back."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
They slowed as they reached the school. Dove came out with a group of friends. She saw the T-car and smiled. She waved to her friends and got into the back of the car.  
  
"How is everybody?"  
  
"Had a very interesting day." Cy replied.  
  
"That's nice to hear."  
  
She turned to Raven and lowered her voice.  
  
"Does this mean we're all friends now?"  
  
"Let's just see how it goes." Raven replied smiling.  
  
The rest of the journey was very loud. Cyborg insisted on blaring out music from the many surround speakers, which woke Ebony. Robin and Cyborg were talking and BB, Raven and Dove were having a very interesting conversation.  
  
They arrived at the tower, some twenty minutes later, and piled inside. Raven went strait to her old room to put Ebony down to sleep and the others grouped in the kitchen to wait for Raven to come back.  
  
"So, who's having what for dinner?" Cy asked.  
  
"Beast Boy's having tofu, you're having the 500 tones of meat you usually have, Dove and Robin are having pizza and I'm having herbal tea." Raven said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you actually eat anything?" Dove asked.  
  
"Yeah, I go down to the kitchen at midnight and pig myself." Raven said sarcastically, Dove didn't catch the sarcasm.  
  
"Really? How come you stay so thin?"  
  
"She was being sarcastic Dove." BB explained.  
  
"I'll cook." Raven offered.  
  
"That's kind of you Raven, but are you sure you're strong enough?" Robin asked.  
  
"What do you take me for?"  
  
"Eep! Nothing!" Robin squeaked.  
  
Raven smiled slightly and got to the cooking. Soon the whole tower was full with the smell of well-cooked meat, tofu and pepperoni pizza.  
  
"Wow, Raven, this smells good." Dove complemented.  
  
"Thanks." 


	13. Hypnotized

Yay!!! They all getting back together...Or are they, tragedy happening soon!!!  
  
STORY:  
  
"Are you guys gonna stay here tonight?" Cy asked.  
  
"Don't see why not." BB replied.  
  
"Sure." Raven said smiling slightly.  
  
"Dove can sleep in BB's old room." Cy said.  
  
"We don't have Ebony's cot."  
  
"No problem, I'm sure Cy can make one it two seconds." Robin said.  
  
"I'll get to it." Cy said excusing himself from the table.  
  
"I'll help him." Dove said. Running after Cy.  
  
"You wanna game BB?" Robin asked.  
  
"Do I!"  
  
The guys left the table. Raven used her powers to load the dishes in the dishwasher. She set the machine going and walked into the living room. The guys were busy playing game station to notice her walking past. She smiled and pulled a horror novel out of the bookcase.  
  
She sat on one of the back couches and read the book. The room was filled with shouts and cries from the boys. She looked over the top of the book at the TV screen and sighed. She heard Ebony crying and went to see to her baby.  
  
"Hey Ebony, what wrong?" Raven cooed picking up the little baby.  
  
Ebony gurgled and snuggled into her mother's side. Raven smiled as a warm feeling tingled up her spine. The warm feeling suddenly turned very cold. She shivered and span around.  
  
Standing half in the shadows was a girl. She smiled slyly at Raven and snapped her fingers. Raven dropped Ebony onto the bed and walked, hypnotized, towards the girl. She listened to the instructions the girl gave her and walked out of the room.  
  
Raven walked into the garage where Dove and Cyborg were working and picked up a screwdriver from the toolbox. She jumped onto Cyborg's back and dug the screwdriver into his system.  
  
Cyborg fell, paralyzed, to the floor. Raven advanced on Dove who backed into a corner. Raven dropped the screwdriver and picked up the hammer that lay near her hand.  
  
"Raven? Someone help!" Dove shouted.  
  
BB and Robin came running into the garage. BB pulled the hammer out of Raven's hand and turned Raven around. He snapped his fingers in front of her face and the trance was undone.  
  
"What the hell just happened? How did I get down here?" Raven asked.  
  
"Heidi." Robin answered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Slade's daughter. She's got hypnosis as a power."  
  
"Why would she want me to attack you guys?" Raven asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with Starfire." 


	14. Blackfire's Return

Sorry I haven't updated for so long, the computer went bums up and we had to reset it, twice! Plus the Internet's being a twit. So anyway. Raven's been unhypnotized and they're trying to work out why Heidi hypnotized her in the first place.  
  
STORY:  
  
Raven walked back into her room. Ebony was sniffing away to herself on the bed. Raven picked her up and took her out to the game room.  
  
"Is she okay?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a little scared." Raven replied looking at her baby.  
  
She sat down next to Robin and held Ebony out to him. He took her gently and looked at Raven.  
  
"You gonna tell me?" Raven asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What you were going on about. Star?"  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
Robin looked at Ebony and sighed.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Starfire's ghost. She's been visiting me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, it was a little spooky at first but I'm used to her popping up all over the place."  
  
"What does she say to you?"  
  
"She was going on about a way to get her body back."  
  
"How?"  
  
"She didn't say. I'm waiting for her to come back so I can ask her."  
  
"For some reason, I'd say you won't be waiting long."  
  
"You think?"  
  
Raven nodded. She left Ebony with Robin and Cyborg, who had just come into the room, and went onto the roof. What she didn't expect was Blackfire meditating there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Raven asked.  
  
"I said I'd get out of jail."  
  
"And yet you come back here, where they'll look for you first?"  
  
"Hey! I never said I broke out. They gave me a day pass."  
  
Blackfire opened her hand to show Raven the card. Raven picked it up and inspected it fully before handing it back to Blackfire.  
  
"So why are you here? They must have told you about Star." Raven asked suspiciously.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Don't you know? She's dead."  
  
"She's WHAT!"  
  
"I know, just over a year ago now."  
  
"Wow. I never thought I'd fell sorry for her."  
  
"That's a bit of a harsh thing to say about your sister."  
  
"So who's been seeing her ghost then?"  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"When a Tamereanian dies, one of her close friends or relatives will see their ghost."  
  
"Right. That'd be Robin."  
  
"And has she told him about the spell?"  
  
"What spell?"  
  
"To get her body back. On Tameran, the person seeing the ghost of a dead relative or close friend can get a spell to revive those who have passed. The only catch is, you only get four hundred days after that of their death to revive them."  
  
"We have to tell Robin."  
  
"Or he'll loose Starfire forever." Blackfire said.  
  
"Come on." Raven said grabbing Blackfire's arm.  
  
They ran down the stairs and into the game room. Robin and Cyborg jumped up at the sight of Blackfire. They were ready to fight until Raven stopped them. Dove came up from the garage with BB and the whole group sat down to talk.  
  
"So explain this again." Cyborg said.  
  
"Robin's been seeing Star's ghost. Blackfire told me there's a way to get Star's body back, the same thing Robin was waiting to hear from Star." Raven explained.  
  
"Right. And you have how long to get the spell?" BB asked.  
  
"Four hundred days after they die." Blackfire answered.  
  
"That means we only have a few weeks left." Robin said.  
  
"But we have no means to get to Tameran." Dove implored.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I can bend a few rules to get us there." Blackfire said. "After all the cops have to come and pick me up."  
  
"So, we ask them if they will take us to Tameran to find the spell." Cyborg smiled.  
  
"That's the easy bit. We have to get permission to get into the great library to find Starfire's personal spell."  
  
"I can assist there." Raven replied.  
  
"It's settled then. We leave for Tameran before dusk." 


	15. In Time?

Now, let's see...Blackfire's showed up again...She's getting the titans to go to Tameran...Anything else? Nope, didn't think so.  
  
STORY:  
  
"But you have to take them to Tameran." Blackfire begged.  
  
"No can do. We don't have enough space on the ship for all of them." One of the cops replied.  
  
"Okay, just take some of them then."  
  
"Look. I'll stay behind with BB and Ebony. Dove can stay too, the rest of you can go." Raven said.  
  
"Really? You sure?" Cy asked.  
  
"Positive, now go already."  
  
Robin, Blackfire and Cyborg stepped into the spaceship. Raven, Dove and BB, who was carrying Ebony, walked back onto the roof of the tower. The door closed and the spaceship took off.  
  
"I hope they get there okay." BB said.  
  
The three, and Ebony, went back into the tower. BB took Ebony into the bedroom for her nap and Raven and Dove went into the kitchen to get some herbal tea.  
  
"Beast Boy, we're cooking tofu if you want some." Raven said walking into the room.  
  
"Sure, I'll just get Ebony to sleep."  
  
"I have something to show you first, Ebony will be fine. Follow me."  
  
Raven took BB's hand and led him out of the room. They walked up the hall.  
  
"Beast Boy? You know I love you don't you?" Raven asked.  
  
"Yeah, I love you too Rae."  
  
BB leant forward and kissed Raven on the cheek. Raven giggled and blushed. BB looked into her eyes and began kissing her passionately. Raven's body changed from a pale short-haired girl to a blonde olive girl. BB was hypnotized. The real Raven walked down the corridor and gasped when she saw the two against the wall.  
  
"Beast Boy! How could you?" She shouted.  
  
Several ornaments and mirrors smashed. Two tabled glowed black and flung themselves at the pair. BB broke away from the girl and she slapped him round the face. BB woke up from his hypnotized state and stared at Heidi.  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you?" He asked.  
  
"Ah. That would be for me to know and you to find out."  
  
The girl giggled and ran out of the tower leaving Beast Boy trying to explain everything to an extremely scary, angry Raven. 


	16. An Unlawful Discovery

O.o BB's in deep, but it wasn't his fault. Now who can guess the scheming little girls name?!? I know one person who can...ME!!! What does BB do! And will Raven ever forgive him? Find out in the next chapter of...BEYOND THE GRAVE!!! Which happens to be this chapter...So...enjoy...I think...  
  
STORY:  
  
"Would you care to tell me what just happened!?!" Raven shouted.  
  
"Uh, yeah, about that..."  
  
"I'M WAITING."  
  
"To be honest, I have no idea."  
  
"Take a bloody wild guess!"  
  
Dove walked in on the pair.  
  
"Uh, I'll come back later."  
  
"Good idea." Raven said not taking her eyes off BB.  
  
Dove left and Raven crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.  
  
"You were saying?" Raven asked.  
  
"She was you and then she changed and then you came round the corner and saw me and her and I have absolutely no idea who she was or how that happened."  
  
"Yet you were still making out with her!?!"  
  
"I don't know! It was like at that Mad Mod's place! I had no idea how I got there or what happened."  
  
"You mean...You were hypnotized?" Raven asked uncrossing her arms.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Raven was silent for a minute.  
  
"Heidi." She whispered.  
  
"Say wha?"  
  
"Heidi." Raven repeated a little louder.  
  
"What? That girl Robin was going on about?"  
  
"The one that has hypnosis as a power. She obviously has the ability to look like someone else."  
  
"Which is how she tricked me into thinking she was you. That means..."  
  
"She's trying to break us up." Raven finished.  
  
"That evil little...Wait, you're not angry with me still are you?"  
  
"Don't push it Beast Boy, you're lucky I haven't killed you."  
  
BB gulped and watched Raven leave the room. He stood there for a minute before running out of the room and into the kitchen. 


	17. Kick Ass Moves And A Painful Headache

Yikes...Ha! You're going to have to wait to find out what happens! Now we go to the spaceship traveling two hundred and fifty kilometers per hour through space, well duh, to get to Tameran...  
  
STORY:  
  
"How far to Tameran now?" Robin asked.  
  
"Robin, you asked that about five minutes ago." Blackfire said.  
  
"Yeah, so we'll be five minutes closer to Tameran than we were five minutes ago."  
  
"Very funny Cyborg." Robin snarled, giving Cy an evil look.  
  
"What can we do to make time go faster?" Cy asked.  
  
"How about I teach you some of my moves?" Blackfire suggested.  
  
"What like the ones you started teaching me last time you were visiting?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay!" Cy said. "I'll watch for a bit so I know what to do."  
  
"Sure. Come on Robin."  
  
Blackfire grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him into the center of the room. She placed Robin's hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder.  
  
"Now relax." She said.  
  
Robin nodded and smiled.  
  
"Good. Now...HAIIYA!"  
  
Robin went flying into the wall. Cyborg cracked up laughing and Blackfire giggled before walking over to Robin and offering him her hand.  
  
"Robin? Are you hurt?" She asked, looking slightly worried.  
  
"Ouch, my head." Robin whispered and wriggled a bit.  
  
"Robin, don't move." Blackfire warned.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"You move and we're all sucked into cyber space. Your butt is blocking the smashed window and for once even Star would know you two can't breathe without oxygen and out there is no oxygen."  
  
"I'll get the cops." Cyborg said.  
  
He left the room and came back a few minutes later with the two cops behind him. Blackfire moved out of the way and stood with Cyborg the other side of the room. One of the cops pulled Robin from the hole whilst the other patched up the gap with a metal sheet.  
  
"We're heading for the asteroid belt. I'd stay near the middle if I were you."  
  
The cops left to control the spaceship again and closed the door behind them. Cyborg walked over to Robin and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, just got a massive headache."  
  
"Sorry." Blackfire said, giggling slightly. 


	18. Surprise

O.o Ouch, that must have hurt. Back to titan's tower where the remaining titans have been called out to an emergency. Needless to say some thing's going to mix everything up that little bit more.  
  
STORY:  
  
"We got a shout! Dove, you stay here with Ebony." BB shouted.  
  
He and Raven ran out of the tower and into the T-car.  
  
"Ready to rev this baby up it high gear?" BB asked, taking the wheel.  
  
"Just get on with it!"  
  
BB revved up the car and they sped off into town. They reached the bank, only to find Dr. Light and Mumbo Jumbo running out of the back, hands full of stolen cash. Raven got out the car, closely followed by BB.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted.  
  
The two were surrounded by black aura and lifted into the air. BB turned into a raven and picked up the money from the thieves. A rope of jade light wrapped itself around the two and pulled them into the back of the police car that was waiting.  
  
"I've seen that light before...Talon!" Raven shouted.  
  
"Hello sis, long time no see." Talon smiled, walking out of the shadows.  
  
"But Dove said-"  
  
"You know Dove, emphasizing things to the max."  
  
"So Azarath isn't..."  
  
"No, that part's true, but we all managed to escape, even mum."  
  
"So where's Falcon and the others?"  
  
"We're all here." A deep husky voice appeared from behind Raven's right shoulder.  
  
"Falcon!" Raven span around and looked carefully at each one of her family members."  
  
"You all right Rae?" Magpie asked.  
  
"I can't believe you're all here! Wait, mum? She died giving birth to you."  
  
"Oh did I?"  
  
Raven looked over her shoulder. Her mother was standing, arms folded, leaning against the lamppost.  
  
"MUM!"  
  
Raven ran into her mother's open arms and cried happily into her shoulder.  
  
"Hey? What are all the tears for? I thought you were stronger than that."  
  
Raven stood back and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just so glad to see you, all of you."  
  
"Hey, Rae? What's this about me being a grandmother?"  
  
"Yeah, me and Beast Boy have a baby, Ebony."  
  
"And where is this miracle?" Falcon asked.  
  
"Back at titan's tower with Dove."  
  
"Well, lead the way." Talon smiled.  
  
Raven laughed and showed the way to the T-car. BB was back behind the wheel. Talon, Magpie and Raven's mother were in the T-car and Falcon and Raven flew back to the tower.  
  
"Dove, we're home." Raven shouted once she'd opened the door. Dove ran down the stairs.  
  
"Raven! I'm so glad you're back, she came back and Ebony's gone!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Uh, enlighten us?" Falcon asked walking through the door, with the whole family. 


	19. Robin's Silent Hour

O.o What a cliffy! Sorry I had to cut it short. Anyway back to the spaceship, which has hit the asteroid belt and is being tossed around like a toy.  
  
STORY:  
  
"Oh-kay. Is it supposed to be this rough?" Cy asked.  
  
"Try being outside in this." Blackfire replied.  
  
Blackfire was leaning against a wall whilst the two guys were sitting back to back in the middle of the room. A pretty large rock hit the spaceship and dented it right next to where Blackfire was sitting.  
  
"Whoa! That was close." She shrieked running to the guys.  
  
"We told you to sit with us."  
  
"Oh don't lecture me Cy, I'm old enough to look after myself."  
  
Robin remained silent. He hadn't said anything for the last hour and Blackfire was getting worried.  
  
"Robin? Are you feeling okay?" Blackfire asked.  
  
Robin didn't reply. He just sat there staring at the wall. Blackfire sat in front of him and smiled at him. He made no movement apart from the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.  
  
"Robin! Talk to me!"  
  
"Dude? Are you alive?"  
  
"Don't be stupid Cyborg."  
  
Robin made no comment. He looked blankly at Blackfire's face.  
  
"Robin! Snap out of it!"  
  
Blackfire snapped her fingers in front of Robin's eyes. He didn't cringe. She slowly reached forward and pulled off his mask. The concealed eyes shone out, but still looked blank.  
  
"He didn't move."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing. Not even when I pulled his mask off."  
  
"You better put it back on, before he does snap out of it and takes your head off."  
  
Blackfire smiled and replaced the mask. Robin looked at her and she noticed the corners of his mouth turn up. Just enough for her to see.  
  
"Yes." Robin whispered.  
  
"He spoke!"  
  
"Woo hoo." Cy said sarcastically.  
  
Blackfire hit him on the arm and smiled.  
  
"Don't take the mick."  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Oh yeah you were."  
  
"No I weren't."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I said yeah and that's final."  
  
"Good I'm glad you admitted it."  
  
"Admitted what?"  
  
"That you were taking the mick."  
  
Cyborg smacked his forehead in defeat.  
  
"Fine, you win."  
  
Blackfire stuck out her tongue and smiled.  
  
"I always win." 


	20. Back At The Warehouse

I like doing that...Tis fun...People having arguments and then someone swaps what they say and confuses the other person, tis fun! Anyway! On with the story...Ebony's been kidnapped...AGAIN!!!  
  
STORY:  
  
"You're all here? But how, Azarath was...You all..." Dove stuttered.  
  
"No Dove, we all got away." Falcon replied.  
  
"Dove, where's Ebony?" BB asked worriedly.  
  
"She came back."  
  
"Heidi?" Raven asked bitterly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who's Heidi?" Talon asked.  
  
"Slade's daughter. She's obsessed with Robin and Beast Boy and has already kidnapped my baby once before." Raven replied.  
  
"Well, where was their hideout last time?" Magpie asked.  
  
"They won't be there, we destroyed the warehouse last time." BB answered.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to go out and search for her." Raven's mum said.  
  
The whole family nodded and walked back out the tower.  
  
"Talon, you and Magpie take downtown. Raven and Beast Boy, you go back to the warehouse and check around there. Dove, you stay here and Falcon will come with me to check the uptown estates." Raven's mum ordered.  
  
BB turned into a black bird and he and Raven flew down to the docks. The rest of the family split up and headed their separate ways. Raven landed softly at the site of the old warehouse. BB turned human and landed with a soft thud next to her. The warehouse was still a pile of rubble but Raven noticed the next warehouse's lights were on.  
  
She pointed this out to BB and they floated slowly up to a window. Inside were Slade and Heidi but no sign of their daughter. Raven pulled out her communicator and talked to Dove.  
  
"Tell everyone to come down to the warehouses."  
  
"I can't there's no way to contact them." Dove replied.  
  
"Right."  
  
Raven switched off her communicator and closed her eyes.  
  
"Uh Rae?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have telekinesis?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So why can't you contact them that way?"  
  
"Beast Boy, you're a genius!"  
  
Raven focused her mind and contacted Falcon.  
  
'Come down to the warehouses, we've found them.'  
  
'Right, be there as soon as possible.'  
  
"Falcon and mum know." Raven said to BB, "keep an eye out for them."  
  
BB nodded.  
  
'Talon? Can you hear me?'  
  
'Yeah, what's up?'  
  
'We've found them at the warehouse, get down here as soon as possible.'  
  
'We're on out way.'  
  
Raven opened her eyes and looked at BB. He pointed into the warehouse and Raven looked in. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw Heidi pouring oil around the warehouse. Slade lit a bunch of newspaper and threw it into the oil. Within seconds the warehouse was alight and smoke filled the room.  
  
"What the hell!" Falcon shouted on their arrival.  
  
"If she's in there, she'll die in seconds!" Talon replied.  
  
Raven couldn't stand to watch. She used her powers to lift the pane of glass out of its place and flew through the gap. Falcon followed her and the two siblings flew through the smoke and into the flames. 


	21. Weird

Tameran's in sight and Robin's gone back to normal but still isn't talking, well not much.  
  
STORY:  
  
"There it is!"  
  
"Where?" Cy asked, looking out of the window.  
  
"The little green planet over there." Blackfire replied.  
  
"Cyborg, how long have we got left?" Robin asked, walking over to the window.  
  
Cyborg flicked open the timer in his arm and looked at it.  
  
"Thirty three days."  
  
"That's ages!" Blackfire groaned.  
  
"I thought you said we had to get back to earth as well?"  
  
"Yeah. We better find it sharpish then."  
  
The small planet got larger as they approached. They entered the planets orbit and hurtled towards the ocean. They were about fifty yards away from the water when the spaceship pulled upwards and leveled out. It landed smoothly on the surface of the water and the door slid open.  
  
Blackfire was first out of the room. She ran down the ramp and floated into the air. Robin and Cyborg followed. Blackfire took one of their hands and they flew to land.  
  
"Wow. This place is cool!" Cy admired, looking at the many mountains and lakes.  
  
"Well, thanks." Blackfire smiled at the compliment.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Lead the way to the library." Robin said.  
  
"Yes sir." Blackfire giggled.  
  
The three walked through the countryside and into a small village. Blackfire looked at home here and squealed in delight as two tameranians walked out of a cottage.  
  
"Blackfire!" The old man wheezed.  
  
"Father! Mother! It's good to see you again." Blackfire shouted, running into her mother's arms.  
  
"It's good to see you Blackfire. Tell us, how is Starfire?" Her mother asked.  
  
Blackfire looked down and stepped back towards Robin and Cyborg.  
  
"Blackfire? Who are your friends?" Her father asked.  
  
Robin stepped forward and introduced himself.  
  
"I am Robin, from earth, leader of the teen titans. This is Cyborg, another titan."  
  
Cyborg put a hand on Blackfire's shoulder. She turned and cried into his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Starfire died a year ago." Robin said.  
  
"No!"  
  
Blackfire's mother gasped and her husband put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"How?" He asked.  
  
"She was crushed by a car after a fight with the H.I.V.E."  
  
"Who is this H.I.V.E?"  
  
"They're a group of three villains."  
  
"And they murdered my daughter?"  
  
"Not exactly. We took her to the hospital, but the internal bleeding was too much for Star to handle. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Blackfire told us there was a way to get her back."  
  
"Mother. We wish to ask your permission." Blackfire said wiping her eyes.  
  
The two elderly tameranians looked at each other. Blackfire's father nodded.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Blackfire gasped.  
  
"We're not doing this for you Blackfire. We're doing it for Starfire's friends." Her father said coldly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We know you tried to frame your sister."  
  
"You're going to judge me by that? Well, if you hadn't noticed I'm helping these two to get Star back!"  
  
Blackfire's eyes glowed purple. Robin restrained her and she looked at him. Her eyes went back to normal and she let Robin hold her gently in his arms.  
  
"Come on, we better get going. It was nice meeting you." Cyborg said to Blackfire's parents.  
  
"Yes, I shall remember this day for a long time."  
  
The two walked back into their house and closed the door.  
  
"Come on Blackfire." Robin soothed.  
  
Blackfire looked up at him and smiled weakly. He let her go and put his arm around her shoulders. They walked off together and left Cyborg walking behind them.  
  
"This is just getting weird." He said to himself. "First Raven and BB now Robin and Blackfire."  
  
He shook his head and walked after the pair. 


	22. Heidi's Revenge

Hey peeps, sorry it's taken so long to update, the Internet's been messing around and I've had a massive writers block :) Raven and Falcon are inside the warehouse...Shall not ruin next chapter...  
  
STORY:  
  
"Ebony!" Raven shouted through the dense smoke.  
  
Falcon was right behind Raven. He disappeared into a smoke cloud. Raven landed on the floor and jumped over an oil patch. Falcon shouted at her. She followed his voice and found him floating next to a window.  
  
"She's not in here, it's a trap." He said.  
  
"What? Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Come on let's go."  
  
Raven lifted the glass out of the way and the two siblings flew out of the warehouse. They landed next to Magpie and Raven collapsed, sobbing into Falcons arms. Beast Boy looked at her and turned into an eagle. Flying high above the warehouse he saw the black car heading towards the edge of town.  
  
Without a sound he followed it, his beady eyes showing him their new hideout. Much to his surprise he saw Slade get out of the car before it entered the building. He wasn't carrying anything so BB knew Ebony wasn't with him. Circling over the building, Heidi came out of the garage with a bundle in her arms. She ran into the building opposite and BB followed.  
  
"What if they find us?" She asked Slade.  
  
"They wont."  
  
BB turned into a mouse and squeezed through a hole in a cracked windowpane. Peering over the edge of the balcony he saw Slade and Heidi sitting in a couple of armchairs. They were talking about plans to discard of Ebony.  
  
"-It we're just going to get rid of her, why don't we just give her back to Raven and Beast Boy?"  
  
"Are you going soft girl? That'd be just what they want. No, we'd best get her out of the way for good."  
  
"How are we going to do that?"  
  
"Tonight. We'll drown her."  
  
"You can't do that! She's a baby!"  
  
Slade leant close to Heidi and slapped her around the face. She clutched her cheek and managed to hold back the tears. She took Ebony in her arms and ran towards a door. Slade's minions slid into place in front of the doors and BB looked closely at the scene. Changing into a giant Phoenix he swooped over the balcony and picked Heidi up by the shoulders. She held on tight to Ebony and closed her eyes.  
  
"Thank you." She said to Beast Boy.  
  
He didn't answer. They flew over the city and back to the warehouse. BB let go of Heidi and changed back to human form. Taking Ebony from her he walked around the corner and looked at Raven.  
  
"She's okay." He whispered.  
  
"Beast Boy! Ebony!" Raven cried.  
  
She ran over to BB and hugged him. Ebony giggled and hugged her mother. Heidi tried to leave without their noticing Falcon appeared in front of her and directed her towards the family.  
  
"We have a visitor." He said.  
  
"You?" Raven spat.  
  
She grabbed Heidi's top and dragged her towards herself. Purple energy collected around her fist and she threw a punch at Heidi. BB grabbed her arm at the last second and the energy disappeared.  
  
"She saved Ebony." He whispered.  
  
"She did what?"  
  
"Slade was going to drown Ebony. She wouldn't let him."  
  
"You saved my daughter?" Raven asked Heidi.  
  
Raven's grip loosened and she looked at Heidi.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I couldn't just let her die."  
  
"You work for Slade, you shouldn't care."  
  
"But I did."  
  
"Noticed that...I guess I owe you an apology."  
  
"No you don't, it's my own stupid fault. Just forget it okay."  
  
With that Heidi walked off leaving the family standing on the docks rejoicing at Ebony's safe return. 


	23. Quicker Than Expected

Okay, next chapter strait away... Goddamn it I've missed writing this. Ebony's safe again and Blackfire has permission from her parents to bring Star back. YaY!  
  
STORY:  
  
"Blackfire?" Robin asked as they walked through the small village.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Star told me her father died when she was young."  
  
"True, he's not our real father but it's polite to call him that anyway. If he makes mum happy...well, that's all the really matters right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Cyborg had kept a safe distance between himself and the other two. Somehow he had a bad feeling to where this was going to lead.  
  
"Hey, you two, slow down a bit." He shouted.  
  
"Come on Cy, it's not that far."  
  
"Somehow I down like this."  
  
"Blackfire?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will I see Star here too?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Robin stopped and turned back. Cyborg was still halfway up the hill whilst he and Blackfire were already at the top. Smiling he ran back down the hill and walked up again with Cy. Blackfire pointed to a huge building that obscured the beautiful landscape.  
  
"That's it?" Cy asked.  
  
"That's the library." Blackfire replied.  
  
"Wow...How long have we got left?" Cy checked his data file.  
  
"Thirty days."  
  
"That's plenty of time."  
  
"We better get going, it's about twice as large on the inside than it looks on the outside."  
  
"Come on then." Cy said.  
  
They ran down the steep hill and towards the towering library. It took them about half an hour to reach the doors to the library. The two guards stopped them from entering.  
  
"No entry." One said.  
  
"Oh very funny Craig. Get out of the way." Blackfire replied impatiently.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want to help these two save my sister."  
  
"Star's dead?"  
  
"Yes. So if you don't mind?"  
  
Craig sighed and pulled the door open. He whispered something to the other guard and followed Cy into the library.  
  
"Let's do it the easy way." He whispered to Blackfire.  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
Craig walked over to the main desk and tapped into the computer system. Tapping the keys impatiently waiting for the computer to start up he smiled and began writing something into the computer.  
  
"This way." He smiled.  
  
Blackfire laughed and followed him. Cy and Robin looked at each other, shrugged and followed the two Tameranians. Craig ran silently up a ladder and began skimming through the book titles.  
  
"Fire...Fire..." He muttered gingerly to himself. "Gotcha."  
  
Pulling a book out of the shelf, he slid down the ladder and sat on a table. Opening the book, he flipped to the index and skimmed through the names. Flicking back through the book, he stopped on a page and walked over to one of the user computers.  
  
Tapping in a user name and password he opened a program and typed in the code by Starfire's name. A spell came up on the screen and Craig hit a button. A machine whizzed into life and the spell came out of the machine on a page of parchment.  
  
"There we go. That wasn't hard was it?"  
  
"That took you...Seven minutes and twenty one seconds." Cy said flipping closed his data file.  
  
"New record!" Craig smiled. "You can use my pod to get home Blackfire."  
  
"We have to go back to Earth."  
  
"Really? Can I come?"  
  
"Sure, don't see why not. Come on you guys!"  
  
Blackfire and Craig walked out of the library, closely followed by Cyborg and Robing, who carefully folded up the parchment and put it in his belt. 


	24. Crazy?

Heh just noticed a spelling mistake in the last chapter...Sorry about that. Uh...next chapter is back at the tower, where a giant celebration is being held. Halfway through, it changes to another scene okay?  
  
STORY:  
  
"Hey Rae?" Magpie asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where's 'lil Ebbs?"  
  
"Beast Boy's got her."  
  
Magpie and Raven walked off together to find Beast Boy and Ebony. They walked into the kitchen and found BB cooking tofu pancakes and waffles. Ebony was sitting on the table playing with a flour shaker.  
  
"Hello trouble." Magpie cooed picking up Ebony.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked Magpie.  
  
"I was only saying hi to Ebony." Magpie replied looking slightly hurt.  
  
"In here. Move!" Raven shouted.  
  
BB walked into Raven's bedroom. Raven shut the door behind them and turned to face BB.  
  
"What the hell was that?" She shouted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why the hell did you shout at my sister?" Raven asked.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"I don't believe this. I was there!"  
  
"Don't mean I did it."  
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm not the one with the problem."  
  
Raven was utterly outraged. She slapped BB around the face. He turned around and punched her in the stomach, winding her. She fell to her knees and BB elbowed her in the back of the head. Raven gasped for air.  
  
BB put his hand over her mouth and nose. Raven struggled to pull his hand off her mouth. He looked her in the eye and smiled evilly. Raven felt lightheaded and everything went black. Magpie knocked on the door. BB ran over to it and pulled it open. He grabbed her wrist and wrenched her inside.  
  
"Beast Boy, what the hell is wrong with y-Raven?"  
  
BB laughed mechanically and flung Magpie into the wall. Falcon could hear the noise coming from Raven's room. He forced open the door to find BB whacking Magpie over the head repeatedly with a lamp.  
  
"Talon!" Falcon shouted.  
  
He ran over to BB and pulled the lamp from his grasp. Talon appeared in the doorway and gasped. Jade energy fields across BB's arms and legs restricted movement.  
  
"Too little too late." He laughed.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
Talon knelt next to Raven and pulled her head into her lap. She checked her pulse.  
  
"Pulse is good." She said to Falcon.  
  
"I'll get mum."  
  
Falcon left the room, only to return a few minutes later with his mother and Dove. Dove was carrying Ebony who was trying to get out of Dove's arms. Raven's mum walked over to Raven. She checked her pulse and smiled.  
  
"She'll be fine."  
  
Dove sat on the bed next to Raven and let Ebony down onto the floor. Ebony crawled to her mother's side and put her hands of her side.  
  
"Ma ma?" She asked.  
  
"What?" Talon asked.  
  
Everyone looked at Ebony, except BB who was paying more attention trying to escape.  
  
"Ma ma, live."  
  
"She'll be okay Ebony." Talon replied. Ebony nodded.  
  
Small orange balls of energy appeared in Ebony's hands. Raven stirred and opened one eye. Looking at her daughter she saw the little balls of orange light, she smiled. Ebony took her mother's finger and started chewing it.  
  
"You can talk?" Raven whispered.  
  
"Ma ma, well." Ebony gurgled.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Don't think you're getting away with this!" BB shouted.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Every one shouted in unison, even Ebony managed to shout: "SHHHH!"  
  
Everyone looked at her and laughed. 


	25. Trust

When I said it changed to another scene...that never happened did it? :) Whoops...Anyway, Craig (who happens to be Blackfire's ex) is lending Blackfire his pod to get back to earth.  
  
STORY:  
  
"Blackfire...Where are we going to find half this stuff?" Robin asked looking at the spell.  
  
"Of course. Craig, all the ingredients for the potion can only be found here."  
  
"Then we'll buy them all before we go."  
  
"I don't have any money."  
  
"What do you think I'm here for?"  
  
Craig pulled a handful of gold coins out of his pocket. Robin picked one up and looked carefully at it.  
  
"These are tamers. There are other coins but I only keep these ones on me."  
  
"Very interesting." Robin said passing the coin to Cyborg.  
  
"Strange, what's this layer on top of the coin?"  
  
"Layer?"  
  
"It looks like dust, but most dust isn't coloured gold." Cy replied.  
  
"Gold dust?" Blackfire asked.  
  
"Look."  
  
Blackfire held out her hand. Cyborg scraped the top layer off the coin. Gold dust fell into Blackfire's hand.  
  
"Craig?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is this fake money?"  
  
"Shouldn't be." Craig replied with a confused look on his face.  
  
Cyborg took another coin and did the same.  
  
"They're all fake."  
  
"Those idiots." Craig whispered.  
  
"Craig?" Blackfire asked.  
  
"Some kids asked me to get some fags for them. They gave me these in return. I didn't know they were fake."  
  
"Did you know these kids?"  
  
"They're my brothers."  
  
"You got fags for your brothers? How old are they? Six and eight? What would your mum say?"  
  
"I know Blackfire. She would go skits I know, but they trust me to get them fags."  
  
"Give me the rest of your money."  
  
Craig handed the rest of the gold coins to Blackfire. She used her nails to scrape off any dust. Only seven of the gold coins were original.  
  
"We're going to get so much with that." Blackfire said coldly.  
  
"How was I supposed to know it was fake?"  
  
"Uh, could we get going now?" Robin asked timidly.  
  
"Yeah." Blackfire answered.  
  
She threw the fake gold back at Craig and stormed off. Taking the list of Robin, who was following close behind, she looked at the list.  
  
"We can get most of this stuff discounted from my old workplace." She said.  
  
"That's good." Robin replied.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Blackfire's pace quickened. Robin and Cy had to run to keep up with her. She walked into a shop. Cyborg pushed the door open and walked inside, Robin followed. Inside was pretty dark. It looked like a voodoo store. There were rat's skulls floating in jars of green liquid, rows and rows of them against the wall. Robin opened a basket but wished he hadn't. A small screech emitted from the basket as Robin peered in. Inside were hundreds of the biggest, blackest beetles he had ever seen.  
  
"I got everything." Blackfire's voice floated through the darkened air.  
  
"You sure?" Robin asked.  
  
"Positive. No all we have to do is get back to earth."  
  
Blackfire walked into view carrying an assortment of different items, including on of the pickled rat's skulls.  
  
"We need one of those?"  
  
"That's what it says here."  
  
"Then I guess we better be leaving. Thirty days isn't the longest period of time."  
  
"One month? It took us half that time to get here." Blackfire said to Cy.  
  
"True."  
  
Blackfire led the way out of the shop. Craig was waiting outside. He pulled some of the items out of her arms and led the way to his house.  
  
"The pod should be big enough for all of us."  
  
"You sure?" Blackfire asked him.  
  
"Yeah, positive."  
  
"Come on Robin! Cy!" Blackfire shouted back at them.  
  
"Coming." Robin replied.  
  
"You sure we can trust them?" Cy asked him.  
  
"We won't know until we try. Set up an auto-pilot to earth just in case, we can connect it to the pod if anything goes wrong."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Cyborg began tapping things into his data file. As they reached Craig's house the auto-pilot was ready and waiting. 


End file.
